Love Story
by Camel8096
Summary: Viola and Duke are put on this earth to be together but will Paige destroy everyones happiness out of jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I have always been a fan of fan fiction and now I have a great idea for a story, which I came up with sitting on the bus listening to my iPod. I hope you enjoy and please review. 3**

**Character Profile**

**The Group 3**

**Sophie-** Want's to be a hairdresser. Very loud and speaks her mind but she is a beautiful person 3

**Ava-** Blonde curly hair and a cute bubbly personality. You can tell anything to this girl and if it's good news she will make it better, if it's bad news she will come up with ways to make it good. She plays left wing on the soccer team an Illyria.

**Claire-** Very secretive. Has a very strict dad who doesn't let her out very much besides to netball and school. She is very kind and considerate.

**Mya-** Funniest girl you will ever meet! No matter what mood your in, this girl will make you laugh! She is the fairest person and I look up to her so much like she is my big sister

**Zoe-** The clumsy one in the group. She is my very best friend and I love her dearly. She does not care what people think of her and she thinks of everyone besides herself. She will be shaving her hair off to raise money for cancer next year. I love her.

**Cole-** Hangs with the group but him and me don't get along very well.

**Me (Viola)- **I am the energetic one. I pretty much go way over the top all the time and I dislike awkward silence. I play Centre forward on Illyria's soccer team and I have a talent in singing.

**Not the group.**

**Kia-** I look up to her. She isn't part of the gang but I love her just as much. She will marry Cole someday. She is a very good friend.

**Duke-** Captain of the soccer team and best player in Illyria, Popular and extremely attractive and nice.

**Andrew-** Duke's best friend, Popular, Illyria's Soccer Goalie and very good personality.

**Paige- **All I am going to say is stuck up and conceited. You will learn more about her throughout the story.

**This story is completely different from she's the man the movie which I do not own; I am just using some of the characters and the school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First day at Illyria High**

"Can I please borrow a pen?" I look beside me where the voice came from to find a boy sitting there. His warm brown eyes and his dazzling smile. "Sure", I said shyly handing him a spare pen. "My names Duke Orsino, and who might you be?" he asked curiously. "Viola Hastings" I smiled, "nice to meet you". "You too" he said. For the rest of that biology lesson, I couldn't concentrate. I felt his body warmth sitting next to me and his natural scent was delicious.

**Lunch Time**

"Hello Girlies!" Sophie runs up and gives us each a hug. Sophie, Ava, Claire, Mya, Zoe and myself have been a group since we all met in middle school and we were inseparable. "How was our first class?" All the others started talking excitedly all at once but I just sat there staring down at my sandwich because I couldn't get Duke out of my mind. "Viola? What's wrong?" Zoe whispers to me. "Nothing at all" I say. "Don't be stupid, I'm your best friend, I can read you like a book" Damn her! "Okay, lets go walkies then". We tell the gang we're going to check the bathroom and we start walking. "So? Tell me!" Zoe practically shouted. "Nothing at all is wrong love, I just… I met this boy and he is quite attractive and I can't stop thinking about him," I laugh.

**After Last Class**

Zoe and me walk along the corridors trying to find our dorm. We are as usual being our stupid selves "Meeeewwwww!" She yells attempting to sound like a cow with a nasal condition. I jump on top of her and we fall to the ground laughing like hyenas. We keep walking but we think we lost our way, which is not uncommon for us. We come across the male bathrooms. Definitely lost seeing as the boy's campus was on the opposite side of the school to the girls. We start laughing and then at the corner of my eye I see someone walking out of the boy's bathrooms. I turn my head and see Duke, a towel wrapped around him low on his hips, and we stand there gob smacked. "HE HAS ABS!" Zoe yells before put my hand over her mouth. Too late. Duke is standing there smiling at us. "Hey Viola and friend" he says. "Hi" I say shyly". " Hey Dude!" Zoe says with a bit more enthusiasm. "I take it you guys are lost?" "You guessed right," I laughed. "Well let me escort you back to your dorm as soon as I put some clothes on" "You don't have too!" Zoe yells. "Bitch" I muttered under my breath but then I hug her and we jump up and down excitedly.

**I kept this chapter short seeing as it is the first real chapter so please read and review and tell me if it's heading in a good place? Thankyou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way guys, the heading "First day at Illyria High" in the last chapter mean first day back for the New Year but Zoe and Viola just transferred there so this is their first day. Please read and Review!**

While Duke is in his room getting dressed, Zoe runs off and says I'll find some young man to escort me, you go on with Duke and in a flash, she was gone. I lean against the wall opposite to his room and look down at myself. I was wearing an oversized tee shirt. Meh, it will do. Duke emerges out of his room wearing nothing but tracksuit bottoms. "Shall we walk?" He asks. "Yes we shall," I laugh back. We start walking along the corridor. "So tell me about yourself Viola, What's your story? "What do you want to know?" I ask cheekily. "Hmm, What made you move to Illyria?" he asks. "Well, My group has been friends since middle school but they transferred here last year while Zoe and me just transferred" I answer. "Hmm… I want to get to know you better, we should play 10 questions" he asks me. "Okay then ask away". "Okay, question 1. Do you uh…like cheese?" "Who doesn't" I smile. "2, have you met anybody nice at this school yet in the 1 day you have been here?" "Hmm well not really, I mean there's this Duke Orsino guy and he is just the rudest person! Not nice at all" I tease. "Fair enough" he says. Well, as sad as I am to end this game, this is your dorm" he smiles. "Thank you very much for this" "not a worry, Talk soon Viola" and he winked. HE WINKED AT ME! I screamed inside of my head. I enter the dorm to find Sam already sitting on her bed with all the gang. "How was your little wander with lover boy?" Ava giggles.

**Next Morning**

I wake up to a knock on the door. I groggily look at my alarm clock. 5:30 AM! Who would that be? I sit up to find Zoe already on her way to answer the door. Of course she's up. She's a dancer and she gets up at 5AM every morning to do her stretches. Zoe answers the door and Ava barges in and yells. "VIOLA! Soccer tryouts start in 5 minutes!" "Crap, I totally forgot!" I jump out of bed and hurriedly pull on my Soccer jersey and my covo shorts, grab my duffel bag and me and Ava sprint out the door to the soccer fields. We arrive and to my surprise I found Duke running everyone through drills. I run up to him, "You didn't tell me you played soccer! You could've mentioned it!" "Sorry Miss Hastings" He smiles. I notice his captain's armband." "Captain? You must be a good soccer player then" "Ha-ha, well. I'm not bad," He laughs. "Fair enough" I grin. "Well I hope you're on the team this year because I would just love ordering you around. Lets see, first I can get you to do 50 pushups and then crunches and then" "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I say sounding like a little girl getting punished by her daddy. "How could I resist" He flirts back. "Now everyone! Lets have a game!" He orders. "He divides us up into teams. "Hmm, I think I'll put you on the opposite team to me" He says handing me a bib "Just so I can verse you" "Oh bring it on dude!" I practically yell.

**After game**

We smashed them. Duke stood there gob smacked when I managed to dribble the ball around pretty much the whole team passing it back and forth between me and Ava and scoring pretty much every goal. Best feeling. He walks up to me. " Viola, I'm amazed. You two are just…. Unbelievable" "Does that mean we made the team?" I ask. "Without a doubt" He replies still shaking his head in disbelief. After Duke announced the players who made the team, Ava and me were the only girls. We head into the girls locker room and start getting ready for school." "My pimples are huge!" Ava groans! "Darling, you have no pimples," I laugh while applying my make-up.

**First period. Maths.**

I stare at the door sitting in my middle row seat watching who steps into my class. "ZOE!" I yell noticing she walks into the class. "Your in my class!" She screams. She was just asking me about soccer tryouts when we hear a screech coming from outside the door. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DICKHEAD!" We hear her scream and then with her black stilettos making clicking noises against the marble floor, she walks into the classroom. She has platinum blonde hair with obvious extensions and dark make-up caked onto her face. Her uniform has been seriously altered with her white knee-high socks, her extremely short, tight skirt and her cleavage buttons pulled off and sewn back. She walks in and takes her bejeweled laptop out of her Chanel bag. "Eww!" She screams and then takes out her liquid hand sanitizer and squirts it all over the chair and table she was about to sit in directly behind us. "Wow" Zoe mouths to me. Then it's like the world went at a slow pace, Duke walks into the classroom. He walks right past my table and winks at me and then… SITS NEXT TO HER! "Dukieeee!" I hear her yell in her annoying high pitched voice and I look back to find her arms thrown around him. Great, just great. Zoe squeezes my hand underneath the table. At least I have my Zo Zo. The math teacher drones on and on about algebraic questions while I just sit there thinking. Of course they will be together! What were you thinking Vi! The most popular Boy and the most Popular girl will of course be together. Life just isn't fair. When the lesson is over, Zoe and me walk to the cafeteria and see Claire. "Hello lovely!" Zoe shouts. "Hey guys" Claire mutters. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I can't really tell you, I'm sorry". Typical. I just ignore her being mopey and start drinking my milk. "Vi! You're an idiot! Your lactose intolerant and you still drink milk". "Shut up Zoe, I can't give up this milky goodness!" I laugh. I stare across the room to find Duke sitting at a table with another boy. I walk over to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I look among all the food. Yum! Lasagna or macaroni and cheese? I try to decide then a massive waft of perfume smacked me in the face. I look to my right as I see her there. "Eww" She looks at my tray where I decided on the macaroni and cheese. "Do you know how many carbs are in that?" "Umm, no need to know thanks." I reply and walk away quickly. I look back to see that she has two lettuce leaves and a slice of tomato on her plate. I walk back to my table and watch as she plants herself right next to Duke at his table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third period. English. **

Mya and me walked into class to find that we had to sit in alphabetical order. Damn! I sit in my assigned seat wondering whom I will have to sit next to. A boy walks in and puts his books onto the table next to me and I instantly recognized it to be the boy Duke was sitting with at lunch. "Hey, I'm Andrew" he says. "Viola" I reply. "Oh! You must be that amazing soccer player! Duke told me all about you" "Really?" I blush. "Are you on the team?" "Yeah, I missed tryouts this morning because I visited my parents last night and didn't get back until this morning but I kind of have a guaranteed spot on the team" "What position do you play?" "I'm the goalie." "Awesome! Are you close with Duke" "Yeah, he's my best friend" He smiles. We talk all through the lesson.

**Fourth Period. Biology.**

When Kia, Ava and me arrive to class, we get assigned our lab partners. I dip my hand into the bowl and retrieve a name. I unravel the little piece of paper and read the two words. I glance over at Ava to find she got paired with that girl who didn't like carbs. I have to find out her name. "Hello there," a familiar voice that belonged to my lab partner came from behind me. I spin around and give him my biggest grin. "Lab partner hey?" "I guess so" Duke Orsino smiles. We are just having a deep conversation when the teacher hands out the tray of frogs. I take one look and I fainted.

**Dorm.**

I wake up to see Duke sitting on the floor next to my bed smirking. "Frogs hey?" He laughs. "Zoe?" I ask. "Yep". "Well that's embarrassing," I say. "You got me out of biology", "how come?" "I had to carry you seeing as you were in no physical condition to walk yourself. I feel the blush creeping up my neck for both happiness and embarrassment as he found out my phobia of frogs. "How do you feel now?" I hear him say. "Good, actually in the mood for some soccer", I grin. "Field 2, 10 minutes", he smiles then leaves the room." I feel a rush of excitement as I pull on my sweatpants and my favorite oversized shirt. Zoe brought me back that shirt from Italy seeing as she knew I loved big clothes. I grab my boots and race down to the dance studios where I know Zoe is about to have her audition for Illyria troupes. I see her in the corner setting fire to her pointe shoes and cutting crosses on them with her scissors as to make sure he doesn't trip. "Came to say I hope you slip and don't get in." I tease. "Bitch, don't test my luck!" she grins nervously. I know how nervous she is feeling because getting into this troupe means everything to her seeing as it's the only possible way she will be able to juggle schoolwork and dance. "You will do fine darling! Just don't over-stress yourself. I got you a present!" I pull the fortune cookie I picked up earlier out of my pocket. She eagerly rips it open and throws aside the fortune without reading it and focuses on eating the cookie for the time being. Hahahaha, typical Zoe. She picks up the fortune and reads '_Your success will astonish everyone'_ while still devouring the cookie in her mouth. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She screams spraying cookie crumbs everywhere and jumps on top of me. "I love you best pally." She says, "If I get in today, it's because of you." After Zoe goes in for her auditions I skip down to the fields and see Duke there waiting for me, no shirt on. "Ready for some soccer! He says enthusiastically. "No, that's why I agreed to play" I say sarcastically. He laughs. God, his laugh is the best thing in the world. He gives me the ball to start with and we meet in the centre. We start the game. I start dribbling it towards the goal, dodging his attempt to steal it off me and easily boot it into the goal. He starts with the ball this time and obviously shows off by doing all fancy tricks and scored a goal by doing a bicycle kick. 30 minutes later at an even score we decide to call it quits. We hoist ourselves to the edge of the field and collapse there looking up at the sky. "You are amazing at soccer, wow," he says. "Not too bad yourself Orsino," I tease. We just sit there having a very deep and meaningful conversation for about an hour about everything, cars, universities, and family. The conversation possibilities were endless. I was dying to ask him what was with him and the girl who didn't eat carbs but I didn't want to seem nosey. Right up until we were talking about favourite movies, paranormal activity in particular, he practically answered that question. "It was terrifying!" I yelled. "I know hey! When I saw it with Paige she just ran out of the room screaming! She was terrified!" "So who's Paige?" I asked curious. "My girlfriend, she goes to this school actually, blonde hair". That is when I felt my insides knot hard and I got that sick feeling. Girlfriend! "Oh, she's in our Maths class hey!" "Yes, that's her." He smiles. "I know she can be a bit dramatic sometimes, she never used to be like that. She never wore make-up, heels or extensions. She's actually a brunette," He laughs. "What happened?" I ask curiously. "I guess the whole stereo-typical high school clique got to her. She used to be so happy, always laughing and now all she does is treat people horribly, including herself or just cry all the time," He says in a sad voice. I'm speechless, I don't know what to say. "Duke, I wouldn't know what you are going through but just remember, you have to look after yourself. That is the most important thing". "I sometimes come so close to not being able to do it anymore but then I remember all the old times, the laughter and the happiness and realize that I can't end it because I love her". He sighs. "But Viola, thank you for listening to me," he smiles. "Duke, I'm hear for you anytime," I say. "That means alot. Vi, I was wondering if I could maybe have your number?" he smiles. I take his phone from his hand and enter my number. It then starts pouring down rain. I just lie back on the grass and start to enjoy getting soaked. "Vi! Are you completely insane!" He laughs. "It's only water!" I scream over the torrential noise the heavy rain is making. "Your going to get so sick!" he yells. "Not moving Orsino." I laugh. That's when he lifts me up and carries me to shelter. As he sets me down I start to feel the real temperature of the weather and start shivering. Duke hands me his jumper and we make a run for it back to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey peeps, so I decided I am going to continue this story. I look back at my previous chapters and I can see how short and pathetic they are so my chapters are going to aim to be 2000 words each now. This is my first story and I am not the greatest at English so it will probably suck and have a lack of adjectives and shit but hey! For a first attempt at a story I hope it will be all right. So enjoy all you lovely people. xx


	6. Chapter 6

I return back to my dorm to find it empty. No sign of Zoe anywhere, she's probably out at dance practice until late. I can't stop to seem smiling. I pull out my MacBook from under my bed, open it and proceed to check Facebook. As I do the usual Happy Birthday rounds and liking of statuses I feel my iPhone in my pocket vibrate. The screen indicated there was a text from an unknown number. I unlocked my phone and silently read the text.

'_Hey Vi! It's Duke! I wanted to say thankyou for the amazing game today. Looking forward to the next one ;)'_

My heart violently started pounding against my chest as I started on my reply.

'_Hey you! Yes it was quite amazing! Haha me also ;)'_

I nervously typed his name in the search bar on Facebook and go to Dukes page and add him as a friend then I see his relationship status as in a relationship with Paige Conway. I view her profile and hit the 'add as a friend' button as well.

Zoe then bursts through the door with the biggest smile on her face. "I got in!" She screams. I race up and jump on top of her hugging her. I love seeing her so happy. "We have to go out and celebrate!" I say.

She puts on a black dress, grey cardigan and ballet flats. I come out with my dark wash skinny leg jeans, my new floral top and black ankle boots. We start walking down the footpath looking out for any places we could go to seeing as we don't know the area very well.

We finally find a place and sit down and pick up our menu boards. We both agree on pizza and lemonade and ordered our food. "Duke has a girlfriend," I groan. "Darling! I'm so sorry," she says. I start explaining everything he told me to Zoe and then I see Duke walk in with Paige and as he goes to order, she gets a seat. I stand up to go say hi.

"Duke! Hey!" I say. "Hey Vi!" he smiles. We talk for a little while then we both go back to our tables. "Dude, you should've seen Paige, the whole time you were talking to Duke she was just sitting there death staring you!" "What's she going to do? We're just friends," I laugh.

Our pizza arrives and Zoe and I start digging in straight away because we were both starving. We end up ordering an extra pizza and garlic bread. As we are waiting for the bill, I look over at Paige finishing off her bowl of salad and standing to go to the bathroom. I look at her thin slender body, her glowing tan skin and her immaculate cream coloured dress. I noticed she looked more natural then she did the other day in class and noticed how beautiful she really was.

I look down at my grease stained jeans and immediately start to feel self-conscious. Zoe then drags me to the bathroom with her because she needed to pee. That girl goes to the toilet 20 times a day I swear! We enter and I see Paige at the mirror powdering her nose. "Hi," I smile. She just looks at me and then goes back to powdering her nose. "Cow," I hear Zoe mutter from under the cubicle.

Zoe comes out and we go back out into the main area and start heading to the door but then Duke comes over. "Vi! I was wondering if tomorrow after classes you wanted to meet up and practice our techniques?" He suggests. "Sounds great Duke!" I reply. We keep talking about soccer when I see Paige tap Dukes shoulder from behind. He turns around and she grabs the back of his head and full on makes out with him on the spot. I mumble a goodbye and me and Zoe make a speedy exit out of there.

Twenty minutes later, Zoe and I are back in our Dorm. Zoe is fast asleep and I try to go to sleep but for some reason I couldn't so I reach for my mac and log into Facebook. I notice 2 notifications and an email. I check the notifications and see that they are from both Duke and Paige accepting my friend requests. My heart then lurches and I'm hoping the email is from Duke but then I'm disappointed when I see Ava's name there. I quickly skim through her email and reply and then my phone starts vibrating. I see it's a text message from Duke and I get major butterflies. I open it and read it.

'_Hey Vi! Sorry about back at the restaurant, I was as shocked as you were.'_

'_Haha! Don't even worry about it '_

'_So what are you up to?'_

'_Just casually being bored! I can't sleep..'_

Suddenly my phone bursts into life and my phone informs me that Duke is trying to call me. I go into full on panic mode and I feel as if my heart was slamming itself against my chest. I slowly tap the 'Accept' button and attempt my sexy voice. "_Hello?" _Damn! My voice was all tired sounding.

"_I can't sleep either, can we talk?" _He mutters in a quiet whisper. His voice sounds like he is in pain. _"Of course" _I whisper a protective feeling washed right through me and I was deeply concerned. _"Meet me at the soccer fields in 10 minutes?"_ I was shocked. I thought he wanted to talk to me over the phone and now he wants me to sneak out of my dorm in the middle if the night! _"Sure"_, I squeaked.

"_Thanks Vi, your incredible" _He whispered then he hung up. I just sat there dumbfounded. He thinks I'm incredible. I break out into an uncontrollable grin and then realise I have to go and meet him. I race into the bathroom and hurriedly start fixing my smudged make-up, glossing my lips and tousling my hair then race out the door down to the fields.

I stand there shivering and looking around trying to spot Duke. Suddenly an arm grabs me and pulls me behind a tree. "Sorry!" He grins, "If we get caught we will be washing windows for like an entire semester!" If I thought this boy couldn't get any hotter I was wrong. He had the 'I just rolled out of bed and left my hair' look and he smelt so good!

"Nice choice of attire," He laughed and I glanced down and was shocked to discover that I forgot to change out of my pajamas! I was still wearing my men's superman boxers and my cropped, grey singlet to reveal my slim, toned body. It also revealed my lack of boobs. I saw him eyeing my body with a hungry look in his eyes and my immediate reaction was to self-consciously wrap my arms around my body and I couldn't help but shiver from the cold, night air. He noted my gesture and took off his large, warm hoodie and put it around my shoulders. "Thanks" I smiled up at him.

"Follow me," he grinned then started walking towards the forest at the side of the soccer fields. We entered the forest and I felt protected having Duke with me. We followed the path and then suddenly came to a dead-end but then he pushed aside a branch and helped me through the clearing. There was a small area there, lit up by the light of the moon. Just casually chilling there was an abandoned picnic table with a small lake near by making soft gurgling noises. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I came across it one night and now I just come here to think. It's a place where I can just breathe and not have to worry about the pressure," He simply stated. "So what did you want to talk about?" "Paige," He said. He said her name with such sadness that it made me want to go over to him and hug him as tight as I could.

"What about her?" I asked him. "We had a fight. We always fight. She always accuses me of something that I don't do; she's such a hypocrite." He angrily states. "Duke.." I start to say but then he cuts me off. "Sorry Vi, I didn't mean to make this all about me. I came down here because I was upset and talking to you makes me happy" He smiles and my heart bursts inside my chest. "So you don't want to talk about Paige?" I question. "Nope, I just want to hang out with you."

The cold night air around us got stronger and stronger so I got up off the table and started walking around trying to warm myself up. "Want to race to get warmed up?" I grinned at Duke as he nodded his head in approval. "Race you to the pond at the other end of the school?" He asked. "Yup let's go!" I yelled enthusiastically and raced off.

Dukes long toned legs easily guaranteed his win as I came in after him. He sat on the edge of the lake panting and dipped his feet in the shallow, lukewarm water. I came up behind him and was about to sit down on the spot next to him when my foot got caught in some hole in the ground and I went into the pond.

Duke sat there stunned before roaring with laughter until he was crying. "Shut-up!" I groaned. "Are you okay Vi?" He laughed while wiping away the tears coming from his eyes. "Is it possible to break your ass?" I laughed but made no attempt to get out of the water. Duke suddenly pulled up his trackpants over his knees and jumped in the water.

He held out his hand meaning to help me out of the water but I grabbed it and pulled it so hard that he went flying in next to me. "Vi you bitch!" He laughed then grabbed me and held my arms by my sides then started splashing water in my face. "St-st-op!" I spluttered and then he released me. My heart was pounding about ten million times a second and so loudly that I was sure that he could hear it. His touch made my bare stomach and my arms fill with Goosebumps.

The sun started to rise and I groaned because I knew we had to go back to the dorms now. Duke jumped up and hoisted himself out of the pond and then stuck out his hand to help me out. As I grabbed his hand I just imagined how amazing life would be if our hands could be entwined forever. Walking down the hall holding hands, a quick kiss before class. Stop Viola! He has a girlfriend! I mentally yelled at myself. We walked back to the school talking about how our Biology teacher had the resemblance of a rat and then we reached the buildings. "Bye Viola," He said. I swear I heard sadness in his voice. No I'm just imagining it. "Bye Duke," I quietly whisper and he turns around and starts walking back to his dorm.


End file.
